Skywalker family
The Skywalker family is a fictional family in the Star Wars franchise. Within the series' fictional universe, the Skywalkers are a bloodline with strong inherent capabilities related to the Force. Luke Skywalker, his twin sister Princess Leia, and their father Darth Vader are central characters in the [[Star Wars original trilogy|original Star Wars film trilogy]]. Vader, in his previous identity as Anakin Skywalker, is a lead character in the prequel film trilogy. Luke, Leia, and Leia's son Kylo Ren play crucial roles in the sequel trilogy of films. History In terms of the series' internal chronology, the Skywalkers first appeared in the 1999 film Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace. In this film, Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn discovers Shmi Skywalker and her son Anakin as slaves on the planet Tatooine. Qui-Gon finds that Anakin has a higher count of midi-chlorians (force-imparting microorganisms) than any Jedi, even Yoda, counting to about 20,000. Shmi informs Qui-Gon that Anakin has no father, leading Qui-Gon to suggest that Anakin is a product of midi-chlorians, an example of a miraculous birth. As the film progresses, Anakin leaves Tatooine to begin his Jedi training. Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones reveals that, in Anakin's absence, Shmi has married Cliegg Lars, becoming the stepmother of Owen. Owen tells Anakin they are stepbrothers. Owen later marries Beru Whitesun. As a Jedi Knight, Anakin secretly marries Padmé Amidala. In Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith Padme gives birth to twins, Luke and Leia. Luke is raised by Beru and Owen Lars on Tatooine. Leia is raised by Senator Bail Organa and Queen Breha Organa on Alderaan. In Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Leia and her husband Han Solo, after marrying have a son named Ben Solo, who later adopts the name Kylo Ren. The family breaks apart following Ben's descent into the dark side, with Leia and Han separating. Family members Shmi Skywalker-Lars Shmi Skywalker is a fictional character in the Star Wars universe, portrayed by Pernilla August. She appears in Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace and Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones. She is the mother of Anakin Skywalker, paternal grandmother to Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa and biological maternal great-grandmother to Kylo Ren. Her first name is derived from Lakshmi, a Hindu goddess. In The Phantom Menace, she and her son are introduced as slaves of junk merchant Watto on the desert world Tatooine.Star Wars I: The Phantom Menace script She welcomes Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn (Liam Neeson) into their home, and tells him that Anakin has no father; she simply "became" pregnant with him. Qui-Gon helps Anakin win his freedom, but cannot get Shmi out of slavery. She allows Anakin to leave with Qui-Gon, assuring her heartbroken son that they will meet again. In Attack of the Clones, Anakin (Hayden Christensen), now a young adult Jedi apprentice, senses through the Force that she is in pain. He travels to Tatooine to find her, and, upon arriving, learns that she had been freed by and married to moisture farmer Cliegg Lars (Jack Thompson), but had recently been abducted by Tusken Raiders. He finds her inside one of their encampments, but it's too late—beaten and tortured beyond help, she dies in his arms. Heartbroken and enraged, Anakin slaughters every single Tusken in the camp, including the women and children. His mother's death ignites a strong anger in Anakin, and sets him on the path to becoming Darth Vader. Anakin Skywalker Anakin Skywalker is the son of Shmi Skywalker and no apparent father. Anakin is discovered on Tatooine by Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn who is sure that the boy is the "Chosen One" of Jedi Prophecy, who will bring balance to the Force. After the death of Qui-Gon, he becomes the Padawan of Obi-Wan Kenobi. He also forms a close bond with Padmé Amidala, the young senator of Naboo. The newly elected Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, Palpatine, also befriends Anakin, promising to watch the boy's progress "with great interest" and advise him. Torn between his loyalty to the Jedi and his drive for power, Anakin succumbs to temptation and becomes Darth Vader. Padmé Amidala (Wife of Anakin) The secret wife of Anakin Skywalker, and mother of Luke and Leia and maternal grandmother of Kylo Ren. She served as Queen of Naboo, and later as a Senator for her planet. Her closest friend in the Senate was Senator Bail Organa. She reconnected and fell in love with Anakin Skywalker after he was assigned to protect her from an assassination attempt, and secretly married him shortly after the Battle of Geonosis, and died while giving birth to her children shortly after the first Empire Day. Obi-Wan and Yoda decided to separate the children in order to keep them hidden from Darth Vader. Luke Skywalker Luke Skywalker is the son of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Senator of Naboo, Padmé Amidala. He is taken in by his uncle and aunt, Owen and Beru Lars, after the death of Padmé and Anakin's fall to the dark side. He is force sensitive and skilled with a lightsaber. In Return of the Jedi, a dying Yoda confirms to Luke, that Darth Vader (previously Anakin Skywalker) is actually his father, despite Luke's belief that Vader's claim to fatherhood in The Empire Strikes Back was a ruse to pull Luke to the dark side. He also finds out from Obi-Wan's force ghost that Princess Leia Organa is his sister. In The Force Awakens, as the last known Jedi, Luke is in hiding after failing to prevent his apprentice Ben (now Kylo Ren) from turning to the dark side to join Supreme Leader Snoke. Leia Organa The daughter of Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala, Leia Organa was adopted by Bail and Breha Organa of Alderaan. At age 19 she is the Princess of Alderaan, and is captured by Darth Vader while in the Tantive IV blockade runner on a so-called "diplomatic mission". Leia is shown to be force sensitive. In The Empire Strikes Back, Leia professes her love for Han Solo when he is put into carbonite stasis, although it is originally Han and Luke who compete for her affections. In Return of the Jedi, planning to feed Luke, Han, and Chewbacca to the flesh eating Sarlacc, Jabba the Hutt is instead strangled to death by Leia by a chain he has on her. She later becomes involved in the Battle of Endor. In the years that follow, she becomes General Organa, the leader of the Resistance, a military organization unofficially backed by the New Republic to counter the First Order. She married Han Solo and had a son named Ben Solo, later Kylo Ren, whose turning to the dark side separated the couple before the events of The Force Awakens. Leia has been on a search to find her missing brother Luke and save her son from the dark side. Han Solo (Husband of Leia) Han's surname Solo, was not his birth name, with Han being given his Solo surname by an imperial officer right before Han joined the imperial flight academy, which he would leave three years after. Han Solo's first film appearance however was in 1977's Star Wars: A New Hope where he is played by Harrison Ford. He and his Wookiee co-pilot and best friend, Chewbacca are initially hired to transport Luke Skywalker and Obi-wan Kenobi. Han and Chewbacca later become involved in the Rebel Alliance and are committed to its cause. Over the course of the franchise, Han becomes a military leader for the Alliance, falling in love with and marring Leia Organa, with whom he has a son named Ben. Ben Solo (Kylo Ren) Ben Solo is the son of Leia Organa and Han Solo. He initially trains to be a Jedi under his uncle, Luke Skywalker, before he falls to the dark side and becomes Kylo Ren, working for the First Order and under the influence of Supreme Leader Snoke. He is obsessed with the legacy of his grandfather, the Sith Lord Darth Vader, and aspires to finish what Vader started: the elimination of the Jedi. Family tree ''Legends'' With the 2012 acquisition of Lucasfilm by The Walt Disney Company, most of the licensed Star Wars novels and comics produced since the originating 1977 film Star Wars were rebranded as Star Wars Legends and declared non-canon to the franchise in April 2014. In the ''Star Wars'' expanded universe, Luke, following his sister's marriage to Han Solo and the birth of the Solo children (Anakin, Jacen, and Jaina), marries Mara Jade, who has a son named Ben. A further complication in this continuity is the fact that the Return of the Jedi novelization includes a detail about Owen Lars being Obi-Wan Kenobi's estranged brother. To explain subsequent references, Star Wars: Lone Wolf: A Tale of Obi-Wan and Luke introduces "Owen Kenobi", a personification of the bond Kenobi feels toward Owen Lars. In the Expanded Universe book Tatooine Ghost, Shmi's granddaughter, Leia, is given Shmi's old journal, which describes Anakin's childhood. Leia learns, through Shmi's love for Anakin, to forgive her father for his role in the destruction of Alderaan and for torturing her aboard the Death Star, as depicted in A New Hope. Ben Skywalker Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade Skywalker's son. Named after Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi, Jedi Knight. Former student of Jacen Solo, his cousin. In Fate of the Jedi: Outcast, he voluntarily accompanies his father into exile. He proves himself as both a fighter and as an investigator to carry on his father's name. His love interest is Vestara Khai, formerly a Sith apprentice, then a Jedi apprentice. The character was voted the 40th top Star Wars character by IGN and the top 6th Star Wars Expanded Universe character by UGO Networks. Nat Skywalker Nat is a former/returned Jedi master and the older brother of Kol. He also took the name "Bantha" Rawk. Kol Skywalker Kol Skywalker is a character in Star Wars: Legacy. He is a descendant of Luke Skywalker and is a Jedi master. He is the father of Cade Skywalker. Cade Skywalker The descendant of Anakin Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade Skywalker and Ben Skywalker, and the son of Kol Skywalker. He is a protagonist of the Star Wars: Legacy comic series. According to the comic book series from Dark Horse called Star Wars: Legacy, which takes place 125 years after Return of the Jedi, Cade Skywalker, son of Kol Skywalker and a direct descendant of Luke Skywalker, is the last surviving Skywalker of his time. It is shown that he has completely abandoned the Jedi way after an attack by the New Sith Order on the Jedi Academy on Ossus. Nevertheless, he still encounters other Jedi, as well as the ghost of Luke Skywalker. The character was voted the 84th top Star Wars character by IGN. See also *Solo family References External links * * Category:Fictional family trees Category:Fictional elements introduced in 1999